


El sol volvera a Brillar

by Itzumi_16



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Love, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itzumi_16/pseuds/Itzumi_16
Summary: siempre dijiste que el sol brillaría para nosotros, por mucho tiempo pensé que esa era otra mas de tus mentiras hermano.Pero encontré a alguien que me hace feliz, y se que el me ayudara a salir adelante.
Relationships: Peter Quill/Thor
Kudos: 1





	El sol volvera a Brillar

Ver viejos amigos antes le hubiera hecho tan feliz.  
Pero ahora no sabía ni que sentir.  
Era un miserable, que ahogaba sus penas en alcohol y gritando a niños en los videojuegos.  
No era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue.  
-apestas amigo y das pena- me dijo la liebre.  
No era necesario, sabía perfectamente en que me había convertido.  
-Thor tienes que venir con nosotros, te necesitamos-  
-no lo que necesitan es una cerveza, anden tomen una y…-  
Una sombra encapuchada entro.  
Ni siquiera note que eran tres personas.  
-salgan-ordeno con una voz ronca y cansada.  
Banner y Rocket salieron de la casa, y por alguna razón Korg y Miek también.  
Yo solo tomé una cerveza y me senté en el sillón.  
-estas gordo-  
-y tu vivo…-  
El silencio rondo entre nosotros.  
Jamás necesitamos palabras para entendernos.  
-Thor yo…-  
-no digas nada, de nuevo mentiste-  
-ojalá fuera tan sencillo…pero yo morí…-  
-Loki…-  
-Thanos me mato cuando rompió mi cuello, y…Thor no sé ni cómo explicarlo-  
-tampoco me importa…-  
-Thor, vi a madre…Frigga me salvo…apareció entre una luz y…ella sabía que yo la necesitaba-  
-mientes…-  
De entre su ropa Loki saco un brazalete, su brazalete.  
-como sé que no lo tomaste…-  
-Thor, ella lo tenía cuando murió…. Lo quemamos con…bueno tú me entiendes-  
El frio metal se sentía igual que esa noche, frio y con una sensación de vacío.  
Su estómago se retorcía al tocarlo.  
Bien podría ser el brazalete o la pizza de hace dos días.  
-porque no me buscaste antes…-reprocho, mientras ocultaba las lágrimas bajo sus gafas negras.  
-desperté hace una semana, la rata me dijo que habían pasado 5 años…mi cuerpo estuvo vagando cinco años…-  
-debí buscarte-  
-al parecer estabas bastante ocupado…-insinuó mientras picaba su estómago con un bastón.  
-bueno…yo…-  
-no te estoy recriminando por eso…lo hago porque tus amigos están pidiendo tu ayuda y prefieres quedarte aquí a gritarle a midgardianos molestos-  
Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, hacia tanto que no se sentía tan tranquilo.  
-vamos hermano…tenemos que hacer que el sol vuelva a brillar para nosotros. -  
Tome a stormbreaker y la mano de Loki, para después salir de mi la choza.  
Su mano siempre estaba fría, y ahora era justo lo que necesitaba.  
*  
*  
*  
Como siempre todos hablaban de cosas extrañas, viajes en el tiempo, recuperar las gemas, derrotar a Thanos.  
Pero ahora mismo había algo que rondaba mi mente.  
Mi Loki volvió, él estaba sentado entre nosotros y me sonreía cálidamente.  
-concéntrate Thor-me regaño.  
Yo solo sonreí como idiota y le abracé fuertemente.  
-cuernitos tiene razón, te necesitamos aquí Thor-  
Stark no había cambiado, al menos no para mí.  
Sabía que había sufrido y que toda esa actitud, arrogante y fría, era respuesta de ello.  
-lo siento Tony-  
Loki se sentó en mis piernas y yo lo abrace.  
-tomemos un descanso, los veré más tarde-  
-Tony espera-le llamo Rogers.  
Tony siguió su camino, y ni siquiera volteo a verle.  
-vamos Thor-  
Loki se levantó y tomo mi mano para llevarnos a nuestra habitación.  
Cuando llegamos, yo me tire en la cama.  
Estaba cansado, Stark había hecho pruebas desde la madrugada y yo no quería dormir.  
Existía un miedo enorme a volver a perderte.  
Mi hermoso azabache se recostó sobre mí, yo lo abrace con fuerza.  
-tenía miedo Thor…-  
-Loki…-  
-si madre no me hubiera encontrado…yo…-  
-nuestra madre en verdad nos ama, incluso después de su muerte ella busca que estemos juntos-  
-la extraño…-  
-yo también-  
Besar sus labios fue tan dulce.  
-te amo-  
Loki no respondió, estaba apretando mi pecho fuertemente.  
Se notaba que estaba llorando.  
-tu enorme panza me estorba-  
-te prometo que hare ejercicio-  
-más te vale hacerlo…pero antes me debes prometer que derrotaras a Thanos-  
-te juro que lo hare-  
Loki no me dejo hablar, solo me beso y se aferró a mí.  
Ambos estábamos asustados, y sabía que la batalla apenas estaba por comenzar, así que preferí permanecer junto a él, tocarlo para convencerme que en verdad estaba vivo.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Ver a nuestra madre fue más difícil de lo que pude imaginar.  
Pero aun sin palabras, ella lo comprendió todo.   
Nunca le daría vergüenza decir que lloro al verla, pues jamás se avergonzaría de haber extrañado tanto a su madre.  
Pues aun con su edad y sus batallas ganadas, el aun la necesitaba, pues en su momento no pudo despedirse de ella, y se sentía tan culpable por su destino.  
Pero ahora sus cálidos brazos y un beso me convencían que todo estaría bien.  
Solo eso necesitaba.  
Creo que nunca me di cuenta cuanto la amaba, hasta que la perdí por completo.  
-todo estará bien mi niño…-  
-madre…Loki…-  
-yo cuidare de ambos, sobre todo de mi pequeño…tu viniste por algo, y es hora de que vuelvas a tu propio tiempo-  
-madre…-  
-te amo Thor, cuida de nuestro Loki-  
Ella beso su frente, mientras Rocket reactivaba la máquina para regresarnos.  
En cuanto vi a Loki lo bese y lo abrace, entregue la gema a Stark y me lleve a Loki.  
Necesitaba estar con él.  
-todo está bien, ella nos salvó…porque nos ama-  
-la extraño demasiado-  
Loki no dijo nada, y estoy muy seguro que estaba usando magia para impedirme ver sus lágrimas.  
Aun así, mi hombro estaba mojado.  
*  
*  
*  
Thanos no tardo en atacar, la batalla inicio de inmediato.  
Y esta vez estaba más que decidido en proteger lo que más amo.  
Mi pueblo, mis amigos y el amor de mi vida.  
Loki se quedó atrás para tratar de salvar a Banner y a los demás.  
Yo agradecí eso, pues así no estaría cerca de Thanos.  
Él pudo luchar junto a Rogers y Stark.  
Mano a mano, como habían empezado hace tanto tiempo.  
Un equipo que jamás se dividiría.  
Sin importar las perdidas, el dolor y la soledad.  
Ellos seguían uniéndose, porque todos juntos eran los vengadores.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Cuando la batalla termino, y Stark derroto a Thanos.  
Loki fue el primero en socorrer a Tony.  
Fue una suerte tenerlo cerca, pues aunque no logro curar del todo sus graves heridas, al menos viviría.  
Y Rogers estaba más que feliz por esa “segunda” oportunidad.  
-gracias- escuchamos susurrar a Tony, antes que se lo llevaran a un hospital.  
Loki tomo con suavidad su mano, y deposito el brazalete de nuestra madre.  
-que sepas que no lo hice por ti-  
Tony sonrió y entonces lo sacaron.  
Nosotros nos quedamos solos después de un rato.  
Habíamos ganado, pero también perdimos.  
Natasha y Gamora, ellas no estaban y posiblemente no volverían.  
Los ánimos para festejar eran mínimos, pero eso no significaba que no estábamos felices.  
Tantas personas regresaron con nosotros, y ahora debíamos continuar con nuestras vidas.  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Cuando le pedí a Valkiria cuidar del nuevo Asgard y su gente, ella parecía sorprendida.  
Sé que es una carga pesada, pero ella estaba preparada para ello.  
Además, él y Loki necesitaban tiempo, y tranquilidad, para poder tener a su primogénito.  
-thorpe tenemos que irnos, la rata dice que no te esperara más-  
Valkiria se rio, golpeo su hombro y luego abrazo a Loki.  
-cuida de él, te necesita más de lo que podrías imaginar-  
-no te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control-  
Valkiria acaricio el abultado vientre de mi prometido, y el tomo mi mano para llevarme a la nave.  
Lo que no me esperaba fue encontrar a todos esperándonos.  
Tony, Rogers, Clint, Hulk, el chico araña, e incluso todo Asgard.  
Todos habían venido a despedirnos.  
Pero quien más me sorprendió fue Morgan, la hija de Stark, quien ahora usaba el brazalete de mi madre.  
Ella corrió a abrazar a Loki.  
-gracias por salvar a mi papá, traje esto para ti-  
Loki devolvió el abrazo, y beso la frente de Morgan.  
-cuida de eso por mí, volveré por el pronto-  
Ella sonrió y corrió a los brazos de Peter.  
Ambos se habían vuelto muy unidos, lo cual ayudaba mucho a Stark con su recuperación.  
-HORA DE IRNOS-grito Rocket, mientras subía con Groot a la nave.  
El tomo la mano de Loki y se despidió de todos.  
Los extrañaría, pero esto era solo temporal.  
Quizás podrían volver y casarse, o tener a su hijo en Midgard.  
Quien sabe lo que el destino les esperaba.  
Lo único que le importaba era que Loki estaba junto a él, y por primera vez no le había mentido.  
Al fin después de tanto tiempo…  
El sol volvía a brillar para ellos.


End file.
